Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy
Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy is set to premire at March 17, 2013. Plot Despite being told not to go there, Jak and Daxter, along with Sonic and his friends, arrive on Misty Island just in time to witness a large gathering of Lurkers before Gol and Maia Acheron, who are looking for Artifacts hidden within Sandover Village and surrounding areas, as well as preparing to attack the village itself. Sonic, the team, Jak and Daxter, worried by what they are seeing, try to escape the island, when they find a pool of Dark Eco. While approaching the pool, Daxter discovers a small Eco barrel after tripping on it. Daxter tosses it to Jak, and it lights up in his hands. A Lurker suddenly shows up, and attacks them. Both of the boys panic and Jak throws the Eco barrel at the Lurker, which explodes. The force of the explosion throws Jak backwards into Daxter, who falls into the pit of Eco below. Jak is devastated for a minute, believing that his best friend is dead, but Daxter is spat back out unharmed. The team looks at him strangely, and Daxter realizes he has a tail. He screams in fright. Because of his short dip in the Dark Eco pool, he had been changed into an Ottsel. They return to Sandover Village the next morning and seek help from Samos, but he explains that he couldn't help Daxter even if he wanted to. He says that only Gol Acheron, the Sage of Dark Eco, can help change Daxter back, but they would have to travel far north, to where Gol lives. He explains that he could have teleported them there, but that the Teleporter Rings don't work to get that far, as the other Sages haven't turned theirs on for quite a while. The route they have to travel is blocked by the Fire Canyon. Sonic, Jak and Daxter need a Zoomer vehicle powered by Power Cells. In order to power up the Zoomer's heat shield, Sonic, Jak and Daxter need to find a certain amount of Power Cells. Keira, Samos' daughter, is mechanically adept and had built one. After a training part, they begin their adventure into the dangerous parts of the land in search of the Power Cells. They soon recover enough to power the heat shield and journey through Fire Canyon aboard their Zoomer. At the end of the canyon is Rock Village, which is being destroyed by a giant Lurker named Klaww. In addition to this, the Blue Sage who watches over the village has mysteriously vanished. Sonic, Jak, Daxter and Sonic's friends find themselves in search of more power cells to power an anti-gravity device that will unblock the way to Klaww's lair. After opening a path up the mountain, they defeat Klaww and have to beat some lurkers too the Volcanic Crateras they have rigged the mountain with explosives. Jak then makes his way to the Red Sage's laboratory, where he learns that all of the other sages have been kidnapped by the same figures who command the Lurkers. The kidnappers turn out to be Gol and Maia. Jak must recover more Power Cells to fuel an upgraded form of Keira's heat shield. Their task complete, Jak and Daxter use the Zoomer to navigate the Lava Tube to the Yellow Sage's laboratory, where they activate the warp ring so that Keira can come through. Once she arrives, she tearfully regales that Samos has been captured as well. Journeying through Gol and Maia's citadel, Jak and Daxter succeed in freeing the Blue, Red, Yellow, and Green Sage, and then travel up an elevator to the top of the Dark Eco Silo. There they confront Gol and Maia who have pieced together the ruins of a Precursor Robot in order to open the silos and release the Dark Eco inside. Sonic and Jak battles the pair, but only defeats them with the help of a Light Eco source. Daxter realizes that the Light Eco would change him back to normal, but instead decides to allow Jak to save the world with it. Jak channels the light Eco through his body, and beams the energy towards the robot, disabling it and ruining Gol's and Maia's plans. The two are then locked into the Dark Eco Silo and said to be destroyed by the Dark Eco's power and to have died, but Samos has his doubts about the two being completely destroyed and dead, hinting that they might return. After the credits, Sonic sees a woman in a red coat watching him and his friends and leaves, so Sonic follows her and his friends follow him as a next adventure begins. Trivia *Red Coat makes her first debet. Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Adventure Category:Cameron33268110